tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Ash vs Evil Dead: El Jefe
| next = "Bait" }} "El Jefe" is the title to the pilot episode of the horror/comedy television series Ash vs Evil Dead. The series is based on the cult classic 1981 film The Evil Dead, as well as its various sequels. The episode was directed by franchise creator Sam Raimi with a script written by Sam, Ivan Raimi and Tom Spezialy. It premiered on Starz on Saturday, October 31st, 2015 at 9:00 pm. The Chin is back! After thirty years of working dead-end jobs at retail outlets, Ash Williams finds his calling once again: running his chainsaw up the ass of evil! After accidentally reading a passage from the Necronomicon while stoned, Ash must now contend with a new wave of malevolent forces that are cropping up in Elk Grove, Michigan. Now he has help though in the forms of fellow co-workers Pablo Simon Bolivar and Kelly Maxwell. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * Ash vs Evil Dead was developed for television by Sam Raimi, Ivan Raimi and Tom Spezialy. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains violence, sexual content and strong language; all the things that make it groovy. * This episode is included on the Ash vs Evil Dead: The Complete First Season Blu-ray collection. This two-disc collection was produced by Starz Productions and Anchor Bay Entertainment and released on August 23rd, 2016. * The setting for this episode is the modern era in Elk Grove, Michigan. * Sam Raimi is the creator of the Evil Dead franchise, along with Bruce Campbell and Ivan Raimi. This is his only episode from season one as a director and writer. * This is the first of two episodes from season one that Ivan Raimi works on as a writer. * This is the only episode from season one that Tom Spezialy works on as a writer. * This is the fifth live-action appearance of Bruce Campbell as Ash Williams. He appeared in the original three films in the Evil Dead film series, as well as a post-credit cameo in 2013 remake of Evil Dead. * The name of the tattooed girl is Lucy. Allusions * The title refers to the phrase "El Jefe", which is a Spanish term meaning "Boss" or "Chief". The term has been applied to Dominican Republic dictator Rafael Trujillo and former Cuban dictator Fidel Castro. And now, Ash Williams is the proud owner of this sobriquet. * Character trademark: "Groovy". Ash says this as the last line of the episode after affixing his chainsaw prosthetic to his arm. This is a word that originated with Evil Dead 2: Dead by Dawn and was also used in Army of Darkness. It has since become one of Ash's signature lines. * The events of this episode begin on a Monday. This is evidenced by Pablo asking Ash if he would like to watch Monday Night Raw with him. Monday Night Raw is a weekly professional wrestling sporting event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and airs on USA Network on Monday evenings. Trivia * Ash's pet lizard's name is Eli. * Pablo might be from Honduras. Or he might be from New Jersey. The episode does not clarify which. * Mister Roper believes that just because his gardener is mentally retarded that it is okay to call other people "retards". * The song that Ash is singing in his car is "Space Truckin'" by Deep Purple. * Music for this episode is provided by Joseph LoDuca, who was the composer on the original Evil Dead film series. * This is not the first time that Bruce Campbell and Lucy Lawless have worked together. Lawless once played Xena on the fantasy series Xena: Warrior Princess. Bruce Campbell played a recurring guest star named Autolycus on the series. Both characters also appeared on the companion series Hercules: The Legendary Journeys. Quotes * Ash Williams: You got the wrong Jefe, Chief. .... * Ash Williams: Catch ya on the flip-flop, good buddy. .... * Ash Williams: The other first thing I got to do is some cardio, 'cause my heart is jackhammering like a quarterback on prom night. .... * Ash Williams: Uh, yeah, hi. I came in there many years ago and we chatted about a particular book. It was, uh, about-human-flesh-inked-in-blood. Anyway, I might need some help translating that. .... * Vivian Johnson: It is time to test the mettle of man. .... * Amanda Fisher: I just thought I saw something. But I can't really trust my eyes these days. * Ruby Knowby: There's nothing wrong with your eyes. Sometimes what you think you saw is exactly what you saw. .... * Ash Williams: Goodbye forever, Kelly. * Kelly Maxwell: Touch me again, and you're gonna need another wooden hand. * Ash Williams: Okay, wait. Another wooden hand in place of my real hand, or another wooden hand in place of my wooden hand? * Kelly Maxwell: Your real hand! .... * Ash Williams: Yo, granny. I hope you took your Geritol. Because it's time to dance! .... * Vivian Johnson: Oh, stop fussin', muffin, I just want to put these through your eyes. .... * Pablo Simon Bolivar: How does it feel? * Ash Williams: Groovy. See also External Links * * * * * * "El Jefe" at the Evil Dead Wiki Category:2015/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories